Dot Hack: Tales of the Dawn
by Zanegar
Summary: We all know the story of Kite and BlackRose, or the Key of twilight and the fall or Morgana. However, now unfolds the story of those, who fought along side Kite. This is the story of Piros, Natsume, Sanjuro, Gardenia, Marlo, Rachel, Nuke Usagimaru, MoonStone, and Terajima Ryoko. Watch as a new chapter in the history of The World unfolds... Kite / BlackRose. And other pairings.


Ok! So this is a reboot of one of my older stories that I wrote in Highschool... NOT so proud of it... SO! As soon as this story gets posted, the older version will be data drained down into complete oblivion... That said! Sit back, relax, and enjoy...

.Hacker's: tales of the dawn.

Chapter one: The World.

* * *

The World is a Massively multiplayer Online Roll Play Game, or MMORPG. It is played by millions of people world-wide. Even during its Beta, it crushed all other MMO's with its scope and population. Over the Years the game has changed and grown upon its own mythos. What started as a tale of adventurer's questing for a mythical dragon of Twilight, grew and evolved into something much grander. Not by the hands of programmer's or writers, but by the player's themselves. Epic stories began to surface about legendary players that became more than the average PC. The Descendents of Fianna, slayer's of the One Sin, Orca of the Azure Sea, and Balmung of the Azure Sky. A group of normal player's banding together to form a great army led by their fiery leader SilverKnight and his mistress Subaru. The lone Wavemaster Tsukasa, who was rumored to be trapped in the world, never able to log out. These were the stories told by the virtual camp fire late at night, these were the legends of The World...

Then along came a Twin Blade. His is a story eclipsed all others in The World. He united The World under a single flag of liberation and hope. He waged a war against the dark forces that lurked deep below the surface of The World. He reawakened the Shining Girl, The Goddess Aura, and ushered a new golden age for not only The World, but the entire Net. He who is named Kite, shall live forever in the halls of time. remembered as Kite of the Azure Flames. His story... is the greatest in all The World...

But this is not his story.

This is not the story of the brash yet charming Tsukasa.

Nor is it the story of the hot-tempered SilverKnight or the shy but determined leader Subaru.

This isn't even the story of the Brave Balmung or the Kind Orca.

This is the story...

"Go ta hell ya stupid pansy!"

Of this man...

"Where do you get off telling ME how to play this game?!"

His name is Marlo... He is a Blade Master. He is often confused for an enemy monster due to his characters dark and frightening armor. He is a simple man, wanting nothing more than to be himself and be left alone. He is also kind of... a prick.

"You got a whole LOT a balls kid... DO you know who I am!?" shouted Marlo jabbing his finger into the face of the poor young Wavemaster who dared to tell him, while he was out adventuring in his favorite area no less, that he was being rude.

"Um... No?" the young girl playing the Wavemaster shook with fear, gripping her controller a tad bit to hard.

"Give it up Marlo... Cant ya see you're scaren the girl?"

This is also the story of this girl.

"Ya know girly... I can call off my buddy here for a small fee... Let's saaaaaaay, 5000 gp?"

Her name is Rachel. She is also a Blade master. Though unlike Marlo, who loves only to drink and play games. She enjoys the feel of cold hard cash above all else. The sharpness of heR blade is only matched by the razer edge of her wit.

"Ah shut up Rachel!" Marlo shot back at his yellow clad friend. He turned his attention to her and shot her a dirty look," It's none of your business. Now where was I?" he turned back to the girl only to find her gone," What the!?"

"...Log out..."

This man also has a part in this story. His name is MoonStone, a Twinblade. MoonStone was quiet to say the least. It's not that he was reserved and shy.. just that he had nothing to say, wanting to let his actions on the battle field speak for him.

"Well that's just fantastic!" Marlo threw his hands up into the air in frustration," Ya know what?... Screw this. Lets just head back... we already cleared the dungeon... Why the hell are we even here?"

"Awwww... But there's still treasure here! I just know there is!" Rachel puffed her cheeks and stomped her foot in protest.

"That might work with Kite. He's a sucker for things like that," Marlo scoffed and shot Rachel another dirty look," But it's not gunna work with me!"

"... Gate out..." with those words of wisdom, MoonStone gated out of the area.

"Stay if ya want, I'm gettin out a here." Then Marlo fallowed MoonStone back to town.

"But!... But!... Ugh... FIIIIIIINE!" Rachel sighed then reluctantly gated out as well.

* * *

Else where in The World, jovial laughter echoed though the halls of a deep dark dungeon, followed by pained and exasperated groans.

"So then the Wavemaster said 'PKer? I hardly knew her!' AHAHA!"

This man is Nuke Usagimaru, he is a Long Arm, a spear user. His part in this story is as important as any other. He sports very bright and vibrant colors to match his colorful personality. He says that he is the funnyest entertainer alive, most find him to be painfully unfunny.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nuke laughed as he led the dungeon raid, twirling his spear like a baton," I'll be here all week!

"Get Serious Nuke!"

This man is a key to this story.

"Seriously! You're driving me crazy!"

This man's name is Sanjuro, a Heavy Blade and self proclaimed Samurai. Serious and dedicated to his character, Sanjuro plays the role of the wandering hero. He see's himself as a protector of the week and champion of the oppressed.

"Awww... Come on Sanjy! Can't you SEE how funny this is? Get it!? Cus you only have one eye!" Nuke began to laugh at his own joke, but was soon interrupted by Sanjuro's fist who quickly became very acquainted with Nuke's nose.

"HEY! That's my money maker!" Nuke said angrily, as he clutched his face.

"Um... Please dont fight... We're all friends here... Oh dear... what am I to do..."

Though her part was small, this girls role in this story shall be essential.

"Oh... if only Kite where here..."

Her name is Terajima Ryoko. She is a Heavy Axmen, and very shy. She often can be found in the back clutching her Ax in fear. She depends on others and supports other as best she can. She is kind as her dress is white.

"If Kite WERE here," Nuke said smiling and standing tall," He'd say something like this..." Nuke pulled an orange hat out from his inventory and put it on," 'Come on guys! Lets go have fun! Nothing could ever go wrong when you're with your friends! But watch out for data bugs! Hey BlackRose, wanna make out?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Terajima flushed a bright red and swung her axe at Nuke slamming him into the wall, dropping his hp by half.

"Hehe... Now THAT was funny!" Sanjuro laughed and patted Tarajima's back.

* * *

Meanwhile in-

"BEHOLD! I HAVE ARIVED!"

Um... Meanwhile in delta-

"For I am the Mighty PIROS! Evil doers and nasty individuals alike, FEAR ME!"

sigh... This is Piros... he is a key part of this story... though I dont know why... Piros is a Heavy Axmen... A very flamboyant heavy Axman... He quests for glory and fame. To hear the crys of his foes and the lamentation of the women.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piros laughed as he looked out over the hills of the grassland area.

"Piros... I don't think anyone is there..."

This girl's part is essential to this story.

"And even if they were there, I doubt they would that evil..."

Her name is Natsume. She is a kind down to earth Twinblade. She wishes to be as strong as possible to help and support not only her friends, but the one she loves more then any other. Below her blue and green battle dress, is the fevered passion of unrequited love.

"Nonsense Natsume!" Piros said patting Natsume on the back," Evil lurks everywhere in this world! And it is our job to find it and end it's evil rain of... EVILNESS!"

"Will you both shut up..."

This is the final player in our production.

"I do not know why I came here with you."

Her name is Gardenia. She is a famous Long arm with fan club over one hundred strong. Her beauty may be the first thing many people notice about her, but there is much more to her then her looks. Her hot skills in battle are balanced out by her cool demeanor. She is cold, calm, calculating, and above all else, strong.

"You came because you are infatuated with my manliness! HAHA!" Prios cried out triumphantly and struck a manly pose.

"No..." Gardenia didnt want to even dignify that comment," How do you put up with him Natsume?"

"Well..." Natsume scratched the back of her head thinking," Kite always says to accept everyone as they are... So I do my best to do just that!"

"I do not understand your fixation with the boy," Guardinia sighed," Yes he is strong fighter and a worthy leader, but not worth your total devotion."

"That is where you are wrong fair Gardenia! He of Fair Eyes is a leader most true! A hero to all! And the greatest of us all!" Piros laughed and began singing his 'Kite: The great Hero' song.

"That is it... I, am leaving..." With that, Gardenia logged off.

* * *

You may be asking yourself, "What do these nine seemingly random people have to do with each other," Surely you must have seen it... The connecting factor that ties these nine souls together is none other than the Hero of Twilight himself...

Kite.

These nine all live in Kite's shadow. They are the .Hackers, they are the unseen heros of The World. Yet, none are recognized for it. They were the ones fighting for Kite, they were the ones that supported him through his quests and challenges. Though their parts were small, they still deserve the recognition of The World. Yet the people of The World only know of the .Hackers, not of the men and women that hold that title... untill now.

This is that story, a new legend shall unfold that will bring these nine the true recognition they deserve.

Piros, Natsume, Sanjuro, Gardenia, Marlo, Rachel, Nuke Usagimaru, MoonStone, and Terajima Ryoko... the hidden nine, shall soon see the light of day.

And it all started... With an email.

_From: Kite_  
_To: All .Hackers_

_Emergency! Meet up at Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Will explain when get there._

_If I make it..._

_May the grace of the twilight dragon be with you all._

_*end*_

* * *

There. I hope this one turns out a bit better than my last one... *Shudder* ugh... I don't even wanna think about that one.. With In a week of this going up I will be takeing down the previous story... unless you guys WANT it to stay up... please don't 939

Please leave a review and let me know if you want more! Thank you!


End file.
